despues de un viaje
by akatz kyoyama de grayson
Summary: hizo una promesa que no cumplió, después de dos años de esperar decido continuar con mi vida tratando de olvidarte y ahora regresas... no puedo permitir que me dañes, no otra vez, no creeré en tu promesa.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Bueno solo diré que es lo primero que subo, es totalmente mío y espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios ¡gracias!

Disclaimer:los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia se realiza sin fines le lucro

** Capitulo 1 .-"Esperando por una promesa"**

De repente un presentimiento me atravesó o mas bien la verdad que no quería ver se me revelo, debía de darme prisa, lo sabia; sabia que si no te veía antes de que partieras te perdería, y eso era algo que no podía permitir, corrí y corrí con todo lo que mis piernas podían entregar, corrí como nunca había corrido "solo son 10 calles" pensé antes de ponerme los zapatos tomar las llaves y correr "esas han sido las 10 calles mas largas de toda mi vida" con cada paso que daba sentía que retrocedía mas mientras que mi aliento cada vez era menos, mi corazón latía rápidamente pero en ese momento no sabia porque si por el ejercicio o por el temor a no verte mas, mi paso disminuía, poco falto para detenerme, no creía poder mas y entonces de frente pude ver el aeropuerto "ya casi" me dije, el ver aquel edificio renovó mis esperanzas no espere mas y me adentre en él.

"Puerta 6, puerta 6" repetía mi mente con ánimos, eso fue lo que me contestaron al preguntar por tu vuelo, lo cerca que estaba de ti, hizo que me importara poco que el edificio fuera inmenso y que yo me encontrara en la puerta 17… no le di importancia y corrí, ya casi llevaba la mitad del camino cuando en el altavoz sonó tu llamada para abordar, esta vez mi corazón se detuvo, te estaba perdiendo y no podía hacer nada… todo estaba perdido…¡NO! no podía darme por vencida, si te ibas a ir mínimo quería ver ese avión que se llevará todo para mi, quería saber que al menos trate de enmendar ese error que cometí.

Llegue a la puerta y no me importo la seguridad solo entre, me dolían las piernas no podía respirar mi corazón latía a mil por hora, avance un poco mas buscándote por todos lados, no te encontré me senté en la silla mas cercana "lo intenté" me dije tratando de reconfortarme pero todo era en vano, estuve a punto de irme cuando el altavoz sonó de nuevo "al joven Richard Grayson se le pide que aborde por la puerta 6" mis esperanzas se renovaron, levante la vista buscándolo por fin lo encontré, mi sorpresa fue al verlo dirigirse a hacia mi yo me quede de piedra no sabia que hacer así que acorte esos 2 pasos de distancia que había entre nosotros, el aprovecho y me abrazo "sabia que vendrías" me dijo, mi corazón se rompió estaba esperándome, lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas mientras mis brazos subían para colocarse alrededor de su cintura y corresponder ese abrazo que tanto anhele, pasaron segundos que se convirtieron en minutos se separo de mi y yo tuve que soltarlo con reticencia; mas no duro mucho ese desencanto puesto que a levantar la mirada me encontré con esos ojos color zafiro que con tan solo mirarme mi ritmo cardiaco se eleva a mil por segundo, en un movimiento rápido sujeto mis mejillas y me beso sin perder el contacto visual mis brazos subieron a su cuello lo único que paso por mi mente en ese momento fue un" esto no puede estar pasando", recordaba cuando lo veía con ella, la que en ese momento era su novia "2 años tres meses y 5 días" fue lo que duro esa tortura para mi, pero ahora comprendo todo lo que en esos momentos me atormentaba y disminuía mis horas de sueño, todas esas miradas los abrazos o esa conexión entre tu y yo que en momentos sentía que era incorrecta, o los mensajes que me mandabas con tus ojos y que con fuerza penetraban mi mirada mas mi mente no podía descifrar, mas ahora los comprendo, y eso me hace feliz no importan los sucesos en el pasado en este momento lo único que me interesa es saber que mi amor es correspondido, te separas y me siento inferior ante ti, el color violeta raro y sin chiste no es competencia para ese mar fuerte y rebelde y como si leyeras mi mente "son hermosos" y me das un beso en la frente, tomas mi mano derecha y con tu mano izquierda pones una caja color café en mis manos "ábrela, es para ti" no pierdo el tiempo, se que se tiene que ir, su beca en Alemania lo espera y yo no le puedo pedir que desperdicie la oportunidad que yo tampoco rechazaría, es un collar con una cadena plateada lo maravilloso es la gema que lo adorna, es un corazón y aunque la figura es muy común, el color es lo interesante, la mitad de este es azul y la otra violeta mientras que en el centro los colores se mesclan de una forma perfecta y única formando remolinos de color y matices impresionantes "es para que me recuerdes" lo colocó sobre mi cuello el altavoz sonó de nuevo "Richard Grayson a la sala de abordaje", le mire "te tienes que ir" le dije "pero volveré" me contesto antes de plantar un tierno beso en mis labios y marcharse, lo vi atravesando esa puerta, lo vi atravesando el pasillo hasta que dio la vuelta y comenzó el camino por otro distinto y vi el avión despegar, sabiendo que lo volvería a ver.

Un año ha pasado desde nuestro encuentro en el aeropuerto, desde ese momento no he vuelto a saber de ti, no importa te tengo confianza, se que no harías una promesa sin cumplirla, no se por cuanto tiempo es la beca pero no importa el regalo que me diste es una prueba fiel de que volverás esperare a que regreses, cumpliré con lo pactado.

Dos años y aun no se nada, no lo comprendo, tus amigos me cuentan que estas bien y que te va muy bien en la escuela, haré una ultima llamada a tus amigos para saber de ti aunque me contesten mal diciendo que no saben nada y que te darán mi recado, que por cierto siempre es el mismo "que me de su numero de celular o su correo electrónico o su dirección" nunca hay respuesta. Tus amigos ya me pidieron que no los molestara y aunque en la preparatoria éramos amigos ahora el único momento en el que hablamos es cuando pregunto por ti y creo que ya los he cansado, lo que nunca pensaron era que se podían deshacer de mí más rápido si hubieran contestado a mis preguntas ¿pero porque no habla conmigo? ¿Fueron chiste tus palabras? Ahora empiezo a dudar, ¡NO! ¡Yo debo creer en ti! aun no me dicen la duración de la beca aunque pregunte hasta en la institución que te la obsequio "es información confidencial" me contestaron ya no se que pensar y mis amigas me llenan la cabeza de cosas diciendo que debo de dejarte ir y que es un cobarde por irse como lo hizo. La cadena después de un uso diario se rompió claro que la mande arreglar pero, después me dio tanto miedo el que se rompiera otra vez y perderla que ahora la guardo en un alhajero ya no se que pensar, lo único que se es que te amo…

Tres años… muy bien ¡es suficiente! Ya no esperare mas esa carta llamada o e-mail que nunca llego a partir de hoy empiezo a tratar de olvidarte, porque siendo sincera: aun te amo y deseo en verdad que regreses sabes, me falta un año y medio para terminar mi carrera universitaria pronto comenzare una vida lejos de todo lo que me recuerde a ti… aunque siéndote sincera no puedo tirar el collar que me diste, simplemente aun conservo la esperanza de que regreses.


	2. Recuerdos, Reencuentro y Promesas

¡Hola! Segundo Capitulo… en verdad espero que alguien lo lea, no me gustan las historias incompletas… así que no planeo dejar esta como tal. Aunque no sé cuánto tarde pero prometo que no serán años : D! se aceptan ideas al fin que la historia comienza…. Disfrútenla! Y gracias por leer!

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia se realiza sin fines de lucro

"**Recuerdos, Reencuentro, Promesas, Sueños, Tarea, y un revolver de pensamientos"**

Abrí mis ojos y mire el reloj junto a mi cama con pesadez 7am marcaba, una vez más ese día invadió mis sueños, me levante de la cama creyendo que el pensar en otras cosas olvidaría eso que me hace sentir tan mal. Tome mis cosas y me metí en el baño pero en un momento de descuido bajo el agua de la regadera todo volví a mi mente.

Flash back

-¿Rachel puedo hablar un momento contigo por favor?-

-claro que sucede- me coloque enfrente de el para que supiera que le ponía atención

-¿que sea en privado se puede?-pregunto con algo de pena y con una voz difícil de escuchar

-claro-conteste preocupada e intrigada de lo que me pudiera decir

-trae tus cosas, creo que tardaremos un poco-eso no hizo más que aumentar mi curiosidad sin embargo el miedo por lo que fuera a suceder comenzaba a invadirme. Tome mi mochila y me despedí de los demás de nuestros amigos que estaban ahí, nos veían sorprendidos aunque no se comparaba a la cara de su novia, no tenía precio en ese momento la mezcla entre celos y molestia era evidente, no era momento para reírse algo estaba mal y me lo contarían pronto.

Caminamos hasta un parque cercano, nos sentamos en una banca no sabía que hacer o decir él estaba más serio de lo normal, no me veía, tenía sus codos sobre sus rodillas las manos juntas moviéndose y el mirándolas como si fuera la más extraordinario existente en el planeta, me canse de esperar y me decidí a preguntar

-¿Qué sucede?- creo que no debí ser tan directa pero no pensé lo que dije

-me dieron una beca para estudiar en el extranjero la universidad- contesto

-Oh! Dick ¡Eso es maravilloso!- respondí me alegraba por él. Lo mire con una sonrisa. Aun no me miraba

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No era ese tu sueño en un principio? ¿Algo cambio?- No comprendía nada

-Claro que es mi sueño pero algo ha pasado… no sé cómo decirte esto pero es que…-hizo una pausa, creí entender

-Entiendo… la extrañaras ¿Cierto?- fui yo quien bajo la mirada esta vez

- ¿A quién?- me miro confundido

- a Starfire por supuesto, sé que es tu novia y que la vas a extrañar es obvio, digo porque la quieres y puede que sea difícil pero las relaciones a distancia a veces funcionan entonces no debes de preocuparte por ella, estoy segura de que va a estar esperándote todo el tiempo que estés fuera-

-no sé de qué me estás hablando, la que quiero que me espere eres tú-

Fin Flash Back

Tomo mi bolso es hora de que valla a la escuela, es mi inicio de semestre, estoy algo nerviosa, profesores nuevos compañeros y más tareas por hacer, solo año y medio y podre dejar mi trabajo para poder ejercer mi profesión como debe ser.

Por suerte la Facultad no está muy lejos y en 20 minutos ya estoy en ella, como describirla, grandes edificios, largos corredores, muchos salones y excesiva gente ruidosa, sigo sin entender porque no pueden ser más callados, es lo mejor del primer día a mi parecer, nadie se conoce nadie habla y yo puedo hacer mi lectura más tranquilamente, un lugar cerca de la ventana me parece ideal, el aula se llenó poco a poco hasta que un hombre ya de edad avanzada comparado con los estudiantes y fue identificada inmediatamente como el profesor, no se presentó ni dio los buenos días, se dedicó a escribir lo que sería el plan de clase durante este periodo hasta que tocaron la puerta, había pasado media hora de iniciada la clase como a alguien se le podía ocurrir llegar tan tarde el primer día "otra de esas personas que está aquí estudiando pero no sabe realmente porque" pensé yo

-Jóvenes este año tenemos el privilegio de tener en este curso a uno de los más destacados alumnos que ha becado esta institución, el viene de Alemania para concluir aquí en su país sus estudios- dijo el profesor mientras se le hinchaba el pecho de orgullo "¡Genial! otra cosa que me lo recordará" que ironía de pensamiento

-Además de que es el heredero de la más grande fortuna en el mundo y todo un genio en cualquier área, por favor háganlo sentir como en casa, joven Richard Grayson puede pasar-

Ya no pude pensar en nada, fui un objeto inanimado por un momento, sin respirar, sin pulso , y con la mirada fija en el chico que entraba, más alto de lo que yo lo recordaba, el cabello largo y recogido en una pequeña cola en su nuca, músculos marcados al menos lo poco que podía ver, pero esa sonrisa, sus ojos, la mirada eran las mismas, esas cautivadoras que siempre acababan por derretirme aunque no se lo dejara saber cómo todas las demás "compañeras" que han suspirado al mismo instante cuando lo vieron entrar "yo nunca escuche la orden de suspirar cuando entrase" pensé, no pueden ser más crédulas, tenías que ser rubia modelo y rica para poder salir con él, de lo contrario tu historia seria parecida a la mía y creo que no se lo deseo a nadie.

-Es un placer conocerles, espero podernos llevar bien a lo largo de este curso- fue lo que dijo y tomo asiento en el otro lado del salo, no me ha notado eso es bueno, aun no quiero verle, mucho menos hablar no sabría que decirle, ¡Ni siquiera sé si debo decir algo! Me ha hecho daño y ahora no sé cómo reaccionar, nunca se lo reclamaría, el orgullo no me lo permitiría, pero no sé si teniéndolo enfrente pueda controlarme.

"¡Deja de mirarle! Te va a notar" me dije a mi misma "muy tarde" ha sentido mi mirada y ahora nos observamos pero él ha palidecido un poco y los ojos se han abierto mas, en pocas palabras lo he sorprendido, quiso decir algo o eso entendí por la manera en que movía su boca en modo de balbuceo, la clase se reanudo no lo mire ni una sola vez, pero si podía sentir su mirada, si antes creí poder salvarme de charlar, ahora las posibilidades se reducían.

Son las 3 de la tarde y las clases están terminadas por hoy, tengo tarea, nunca creí tener tarea el primer día, definitivamente me levanté del lado equivocado de la cama.

-¡Rachel!- Escuche a mis espaldas, no necesitaba voltear para saber quién era, camine más rápido, fingiendo no escucharlo, no sé como pero me dio alcance lo suficiente como para tomarme del brazo y posarse frente a mi.

-¿Dónde está el collar que te di?- ¿Era en serio? Se va tres años y lo primero que le importa es donde esta esa piedra que me causo tanto dolor indirectamente, me enoje como hacía años no lo hacía mis mejillas se tornaron rojas hice mis manos puños, pero solo por un momento ya que no puede más, le empuje.

-¡Eres un CRETINO! – grite mientras pasaba por su lado caminando lo mas rápido posible, no sé si se levantó del suelo o si me vio marchar con el paso más digno que pude sacar, no duró mucho, en la esquina corrí como solo ese día hace ya tres años, los ojos como cristales sacaban pequeñas gotitas que corrían y corrían por mis mejillas, no me detuve hasta que llegue a casa, en donde no me contuve más, y llore una vez más sobre mi cama, con el corazón en la mano y solo por él, siempre era por él.


End file.
